


The Catch

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [14]
Category: Legend of the Seeker, Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires - The Catch<br/>Crossover Fandoms: Twilight/Priest/Legend of the Seeker.<br/>Characters: Garrett, Black Hat and Darken Rahl.<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catch

In the end all went very quick. Too quick for human eyes.

Garrett dashed forward, with a precise move held the wizard by the throat and lifted him up.

With his foe in his clutch he began to wonder what Black Hat had been up to. However the golden eyed vampire was nowhere to be seen.

So distracted Garrett didn't noticed that Darken Rahl made use of his hands, casting an immobility spell upon him.

Just as his spell began to work the wizard felt a pair of fangs breaking through the skin of his neck.

Black Hat was pleased.


End file.
